


My True Love Gave To Me

by TwiceALady



Series: Hansanna for the Holidays [2]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Unrequited Love, sleuthing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwiceALady/pseuds/TwiceALady
Summary: Anna receives a mysterious package and embarks on a mission to uncover the sender’s identity.*Hansanna for the Holidays 2019 prompt fill 2. My true love gave to me*Originally posted on Tumblr December 2, 2019
Relationships: Anna/Hans (Disney)
Series: Hansanna for the Holidays [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827499
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	My True Love Gave To Me

It arrived a few days before Christmas.

A small parcel addressed to her wrapped in plain brown paper, tied with what looked like string one would find aboard a ship. Something a sailor would use. No other hints of who it was from and where it had come from had been given. At least not until it was opened.

Which Anna, curiosity getting the better of her, did.

Beneath the brown paper was a plain, wooden box. Nothing fancy or decorative, the box meant only to deliver its contents—which she found were carefully wrapped in tissue paper. She unwrapped until an object slipped loose from the paper, falling softly into her lap.

Anna picked it up gingerly. It was the most exquisite hair comb she’d ever seen. Delicately carved from some type of wood and painted with a fine scrollwork of rosemaling in the prettiest shade of blue, accented with tiny inlaid pearls that caught the light, giving it just a bit of dazzle. A very fine hair ornament indeed.

But who was it from? She hadn’t yet discovered. There had been no card, and Anna quickly put the comb down in her lap to search through the discarded tissue paper to find a slip of paper folded in half. A note.

_‘I probably shouldn’t have, but the blue reminded me of your eyes.’_

Anna frowned, the note and the hand it was written in just as mysterious as the gift itself. The author of the note and the giver of the gift remained unknown. A mystery. And Anna had never been one to leave a mystery alone. With a little bit of footwork, she was certain she could figure out the mystery sender’s identity.

She gathered up the contents, wrappings and all, and set off to find someone who would know _something_ about any of what she’d received. The docks being the best place to start. Surely someone would recognize something in the collection of clues she’d been given.

But the docks proved to be a near dead end. No one recognized the comb to place where it had come from, but the first sailor she’d asked, identified the outer wrappings as something a sailor would definitely send, but when Anna proclaimed to narrowing the giver down to a sailor, the man laughed and told her ‘anyone on a ship at port away from home would send that kind of parcel. It held up well for travel.’

So, Anna left the docks, a little dismayed. But hope was not lost yet. She still had one place left to go. A place that dealt in rare and odd things just as easily as it dealt with the mundane. The ace up her sleeve.

Wandering Oaken’s Trading Post.

If anyone would be able to tell Anna where the gift had come from, it was most certainly Oaken. She set out immediately for his trading post in the mountains when his small shop stall in the market square was not present. Of course, he wouldn’t be in town so close to Christmas. He’d be at his home, the trading post, with his family.

It was a bit of a trek, but it’d be worth it. She was sure of it.

Alas, when she arrived at Oaken’s, even he puzzled over the comb and could not give her a definite answer as to where it had come from. Disappointed that all her clues had amounted to nothing, Anna was about to leave for home, the mystery left unsolved.

However, Oaken bade her to wait just a moment, and then called for his husband, Darling. At least that was the only name Anna knew Oaken’s husband by. The two men only ever seemed to use pet names to the point that Anna was never introduced properly.

“Darling, would you come take a look at this when you’ve a moment?” Oaken called to the back room. There was an inaudible answer, and several minutes later, Oaken’s husband emerged, his eyes lighting up at the sight of the comb.

“Why I haven’t seen one of these in ages!” Darling cried. “May I?”

Anna nodded as Darling took the comb from her, inspecting it in the light.

“Do you know where it’s from?” Anna asked eagerly, but Darling didn’t hear her, so preoccupied with the comb, now running his finger gently along the tines.

He gave a joyful cry that made both Anna and Oaken jump. “And it’s authentic too!”

“But where is it—”

“—Saltholmson Island,” he answered in a matter of fact tone. “Made from the very rare wood of the Hulder tree. It only grows on that island, you see, and the crown has put a sanction on it. Only so many are ever cut down every decade. This is a rare and fine gift indeed.”

The island sounded vaguely familiar to Anna, but not familiar enough that she knew anyone from there, or even where it was located on a map. The memory of it, some boring geography lesson of her youth.

She still was not any closer to solving the mystery of the gift giver. Now made all the more infuriating knowing that the comb was a rare treasure and not something obtained lightly to give to just anyone. It was a gift meant for somebody special.

And somebody had thought her special enough to have it.

“I must ask, who gave you such a gift?” Darling inquired, motioning for her to sit so that he could place the comb properly in her hair.

“I don’t know,” Anna said. “There was no name. Though I think maybe a sailor?”

Darling fiddled with her hair, fitting the comb tight. He stepped back to admire the comb in her hair, Oaken joining him. “That makes sense, the Southern Isles Royal Navy is stationed on Saltholmson Island. Though to have access to such a gift, it wouldn’t be just a sailor.”

“Did…did you say the Southern Isles?” Anna asked weakly.

Darling laughed. “Of course, I did! Where do you think Saltholmson Island is?”

“I…I wasn’t sure exactly…”

“It’s the southmost island that makes up the Southern Isles,” Darling informed her, grabbing a mirror off a shelf and handing it to her.

Anna had only ever met one man in person from the Southern Isles. One that knew exactly what she looked like, right down to the colour of her eyes.

_‘I probably shouldn’t have, but the blue reminded me of your eyes.’_

Hans.

Anna stared at her reflection in the handheld mirror, a hint of a smile forming. The comb did match her eyes.

Perfectly.

How would he have remembered such a thing after such a length of time?

Unless…

No… Not Hans. Never Hans.

Her little smile returned.


End file.
